


Happy Father's Day

by Froggiestarrock



Series: Max calls David 'Dad' Collection [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggiestarrock/pseuds/Froggiestarrock
Summary: ((I know it's nowhere near Father's day, shut up))(Adoption AU)David's had a bad day, he had gotten fired and there was nothing that could make him feel better until he see Max waiting for him back home.





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fanfiction  
> Set in the au where David adopts Max

3rd Person  
David wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to have a kid, he just wasn't prepared at all. He didn't have a stable job yet except from the one begin a camp counselor, but that was different because it was only in summer, he only really had the part time jobs he did time to time but eventually he would stop his time there and go find a different job. He barely had enough money to keep the apartment he had but he tried his best to save his money and worked hard to get a better paying job. When he got Max however, he had to get two part time jobs just to get enough money for food for the both of them. Max always came first though, he'd make sure that Max had eaten before he even thought about looking after himself, this made him not eat for days on end but he didn't mind, Max meant a lot to him. 

The shame is that he barely saw Max, it was shift onto shift, he was barely home, it had gotten to the point where David would wake up so early it was still dark so then he get ready for work while also preparing lunches for Max with a different motivational sticky note every day, he knew Max enjoyed them even though he never said so, that's what you get through living with Max, you get to understand how he's feeling, when he was calm, he's happy, he was quiet when something was on his mind or thinking and his leg twitches when he was nervous. Something what also happens often is that David would come home from one job, stay for only a couple of minutes or even seconds depending on the job and immediately have to go again. 

He only came back well after dark, when Max was fast asleep, either he had pasted out on couch waiting for David with the TV still blaring or had given up hope on waiting and was in bed. David found it sad, Max had gone from a neglected home to an even more neglected home and David was to blame, he felt so bad most of time that he's stopped taking care of himself completely, putting all his savings onto Max to try and make up for it. So that meant that David barely slept, ate or drank much, he got from zero to little sleep, he wouldn't eat for days or have a drink but he didn't like showing Max that he was doing this, he continued being the smiling goof that Max knows him as, he wanted to set a good example for him.

However, after David got fired from his job after falling asleep at his station, he was angry, mad, his boss had gotten him so riled, he was so tired of everything and he was ill after not looking after himself. David opened the front door and was about to slam it shut until he realized that Max was probably asleep in his so he closed it quietly before disposing of the keys in the bowl and his shoes to the ground. David took off his soaking jacket and out it on the drying rack, it had been raining too, if this day could get any worse. He walked into the living room to see Max still awake, sitting on the couch with the TV on, cross legged with a large puffy blanket around him like a cocoon. David frowned and stood in front of TV, that's when he got Max's attention. Max looked up at David with a tired look in his eyes.

"Max! It's way past your bedtime! You should be asleep," David says, you could tell he was a bad mood even though he wasn't yelling, David knew that he shouldn't yell at Max because the last time he did, Max had a panic attack, his old parents were slightly abusive and argued a lot. 

"I was waiting for you..." he says simply as David frowned and turned off the TV, Max wasn't even watching it, David sat next to him, Max looked up at David, Max was trying not to see nervous but it was in his eyes.

"I was waiting for you because I needed to give you this thing and I knew I couldn't talk to you any other way so..." Max says, looking away from David with a scowl, Max was hiding something behind his back.

"Oh? What is it?" David asks, curiously filling him as he smiled slightly, the last part of what Max had said had hurt a bit but he knew Max didn't mean it to hurt.

"It's a card..." he muttered before smashing the card onto David's hands, David looked down at it, in scruffy handwriting it read 'To an okay guardian," at the top and two stick figures at the bottom, one which was tall with red hair and a short one with black curly hair.

"I only made it because it was father's day and everyone in the class were making cars to their dads so I was forced to make a card to you, Happy fucking Father's da- Oh my god, are you crying?," Max says with his usual annoyed tone.

David had a hand over his mouth, tears were running down down his cheeks, he was reading the inside, it said. 'To David, (Dad had been rubbed out underneath the word David) thanks for saving me and all that other stuff, from Max' It wouldn't of been anything special to anyone else but the word 'save' made David feel very special and happy, he loved it. He looked at Max, a massive grin on his lips before lunging over to Max and hugged him tight, nearly knocking the smaller boy over. Max flinched in surprise before hesitating hugged David back, David's tears staining his favorite hoodie.

"Thanks Max..." David muttered, his voice muffled as his face was smothered in Max's over-sized hoodie, Max didn't say anything until muttering back.

"No problem dad..."


End file.
